


My Secret Lover

by ArtemisStark



Series: Smytheberry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, Pezberry Friendship, Puckleberry Friendship, Secret Relationship, finny doesn't know, minor finn bashing i guess?, neither does noah, san does tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe have an...arrangement going on. Santana Lopez is the only one who knows. Finn Hudson, clueless as always, has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I absolutely love me some Smytheberry lmao. It's a problem. Also I'm a slut for Pezberry in any form xD

"So how are you and Fivel?"

Rachel grabbed her best friends arms and pulled her to the side,"Santana! You can't just say that in front of everybody!"

Santana laughed, patting the tiny girls arm,"Relax, Rach. No one heard me, I promise." Rachel sighed, pulling away from the wall, smoothing down her skirt.

"Hey, Rach!" Santana's eyes flickered over Rachel's shoulder, _high_ over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel sighed and spun around, plastering on a smile.

"Good morning, _Finn_. How are you on this simply _lovely_ day?" Finn goofily smiled, the crooked smile Rachel used to fawn over.

"Awesome. Hey, what are you doing later? Around 5?" Rachel gulped, looking at Santana, whos whole demeanor had changed. She had straightened up, glaring straight at Finn.

"Sorry, Finn, I have a..." Noah and Mike walked past and Rachel hastily reached out, snatching Noahs arm,"I have a date with Noah tonight!" She beamed, looking at Noah, whos confused look quickly changed to a happy look.

Finn looked down at his best friend and pouted, shoulder slouching,"Oh, cool I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Mike looked between Noah and Rachel,"Wait, how are you going on a date with her if we're playing COD-"

Rachel glared at him, shutting him up. Noah stared down at her before pulling her into a classroom. "Mind telling me why you avoided a date with Hudson?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, releasing his arm,"Mind telling me why you care?"

He shrugged his shoulders,"You're my babe, even when we aren't dating. I still care about you."

Rachel softly smiled, placing a hand on his cheek,"Then trust me when I say it's nothing to worry about, ok Noah?" Noah reluctantly nodded, walking out of the room. Rachel smugly smiled, sweeping out behind him, only to run into a bulk.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you?" She looked up at Finn, sighing and nodding. "Great! I was just wondering what duet you think we should sing?" He handed her a folder of sheet music.

Rachel pretended to think, the brightly smiled,"How about ' _No, Go Away_ '." She shoved the folder back into his hands.

"I don't think that's in here..." He questioned, flipping through it. Rachel rolled her eyes, walking down the hall.

"You'll find it Finn, I know you can!" She sweetly called back to him.

"Yeah, alright! It'll probably be awesome in our voices." He called to her retreating figure. Rachel pushed open the doors and was grabbed by a smooth hand, pulling her to the side of the building.

"I carry a rape whistle!" She squealed, kicking.

"Shh, do you _want_ Frankenteen to find us?" She smiled, turning to face him.

" _Sebastian_." He smiled, hungrily pulling her lips to his. A few minutes later they both came up from air, and Sebastian gently smoothed out her hair.

"I wish he would stop flirting with you. Why don't you just tell him you have a boyfriend?" He whined, cradling her cheek in his palm.

She smiled, kissing his wrist," _You're_ the one who came up with keeping this a secret, Mister Smythe."

He cutely wrinkled his nose,"Since when do _you_ listen to _me_?"

She laughed again, bopping his nose with her finger"About the same time _you_ started listening to _me_. I told you no more visits at school! What if someone saw you?!"

Sebastian huffed, looking over her head for a moment. "You're right." He pulled her into another kiss,"I just don't like him flirting with you."

"Seb, listen to me when I say that the _only_ one I want flirting with me, is you."

"Awesome." Rachel stood on her tip toes and smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seb. Now, let's go eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to like and review and suggest things and all that goodness. Much love x


End file.
